onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner
|height = 220 cm (7'2½") |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 17 (Sea Monster Arc-Current) 16 (Before Giant Meteor Arc) |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Puri-Puri Prisoner Angel ☆ Style Healing Factor |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 25 |manga = Chapter 24 |anime = Episode 8 |japanese = Masaya Onosaka |english = Ray Chase }}Puri-Puri Prisoner (ぷりぷりプリズナー, Puripuri Purizunā) is the S-Class Rank 17 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is the boss of the prisoners held within Smelly Lid Prison. Appearance Puri-Puri Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips, and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes. He used to wear a white sleeveless vest with a large pink heart in the center over his prison clothes, but he ripped it during one of his transformations. Pri-pri-bodyshot.png|Puri-Puri Prisoner's full appearance Personality Puri-Puri Prisoner is a flamboyant, openly homosexual superhero. He takes an interest in other good looking male heroes and criminals; an interest which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. Criminals that he apprehends are then added to his harem. He appears to be rather absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Deep Sea King, for its destruction. Outside his homosexuality, he also has a standard about a true justice, on protesting Sweet Mask's attitude on criticizing and mocking the hardships of the S-Class and A-Class heroes on trying to risk their lives protecting A-City, and resisting an unexpected invasion from the Dark Matter Thieves, asking Sweet Mask on which side he truly is. He also seems to take pride in his position, as part of the reason he wanted to defeat the Deep Sea King was because Genos had surpassed him in rank and he wanted to prove his worth as a S-Class hero. As the lowest ranked hero in S-Class, he seems to be more down to earth and genuinely heroic than some of the more self-absorbed heroes in S-Class. Though he escaped prison to fight the Deep Sea King under the pretense that he had done it to prove his worth after being outranked by Genos, his internal dialogue at the time also indicated that he did it because he didn't want to see any more Heroes get hurt. He also seems relatively kind and very polite, demonstrated when he took the time to inform Saitama about the late seer Shibabawa during an S-Class hero meeting about the prophecy, whereas many of the other S-Class heroes automatically dismiss Saitama as not worthy to speak to them, due to his lower rank. He also showed humility and maturity following his defeat by the Deep Sea King, not being above taking the creature's advice about combos to heart in order to develop a new technique. Later, when Sweet Mask berates the S-Class heroes for A-City's destruction, Puri-Puri Prisoner refrained being argumentative and instead tried to defuse the situation, showing that despite his flamboyant antics, he is capable of demonstrating calm, reason and tact in serious situations. Abilities and Powers Being a S-Class hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner is a very powerful individual. He is able to blow holes in the body of a Dragon-level monster and deal minor damage to the Deep Sea King while not having killling intent. However, while powerful, he self-proclaims himself to be the weakest S-Class hero. This is shown at the beginning of the series when he had difficutly fighting some Demon-level mysterious beings. However, after his training, his power greatly increased to the point of being able to defeat several Demon-level mysterious beings, although he's often required to use his special moves to defeat them, while other S-class heroes have been able to defeat Demon-level mysterious beings with ease. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Puri-Puri Prisoner possesses immense physical strength, as seen when he easily breaks through the thick steel walls of the Smelly Lid Prison, which prompted Speed-o'-Sound Sonic to remark that he was even stronger than Hammerhead was in the battle suit, although this was without him seeing Hammerhead use the full power of the battle suit against Saitama. He was able to defeat the Demon-level Free Hugger merely by hugging it with excessive force. Having become stronger, he also defeated a monster as powerful as the Deep Sea King by using the killing technique he learned from him. His punches are heavier than rocks and harder than iron. Immense Speed: Puri-Puri Prisoner is able to run at great speeds. With his technique Angel ☆ Dash, he was able to outrun the Dark Matter Thieves' crashing ship. Immense Durability: Puri-Puri Prisoner is tougher than most heroes. He was able to endure some strikes from Deep Sea King, only going down later in the fight. He was able to defeat Free Hugger despite having multiple cuts and injuries by hugging the monster, noting that his body just "stings". After getting stronger, his durability was notably increased as he easily withstood a blow from a monster as strong as the Deep Sea King. He was capable to stay standing and keep fighting after taking a scratch from Nyan and multiple hits from the monster's Feline Retribution. Pain Supression: Puri-Puri Prisoner is able to suppress pain. He killed Free Hugger by hugging him, despite getting multiple cuts and injuries in the process. From this, he learned to accept pain as another kind of overflowing love. He was also able to repress the pain caused by Nyan's scratches. Fighting Style Puri-Puri Prisoner Angel ☆ Style (ぷりぷりプリズナー エンジェル☆スタイル, Puripuri Purizunā Enjeru ☆ Sutairu): Puri-Puri Prisoner increases his body's muscle mass, increasing his already impressive strength to new heights in a process he calls "transforming". This causes all of his clothes to tear. Puri-Puri Prisoner usually relies on his raw strength and skill in close quarters combat, when fighting in this particular style. *'Angel ☆ Rush' (エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): Puri-Puri Prisoner leaps towards his opponent and the mirage of an angelic pair of white wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. :*'Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): A refined version of his Angel ☆ Rush attack in which Puri-Puri Prisoner, taking the advice of the Deep Sea King, aims to kill with every one of his punches. Also, his illusory angel wings are colored black, rather than white. *'Angel ☆ Dash'(エンジェル☆ダッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Dasshu): Puri-Puri Prisoner runs with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Crawl' (エンジェル☆クロール, Enjeru ☆ Kurōru): Puri-Puri Prisoner combines his bristle armor and vibrations to "swim" underground with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Hug' (エンジェル☆ハグ, Enjeru ☆ Hagu): Puri-Puri Prisoner hugs his opponent with immense force, ignoring all pain inflicted on him. First used against Free Hugger. *'Angel Deep Breaths' (エンジェル深呼吸, Enjeru Shinkokyū): Puri-Puri Prisoner takes long deep breaths. *'Angel ☆ Pitter-Patter' (エンジェル☆パ夕パ夕, Enjeru ☆ Patapata): Puri-Puri Prisoner redirects incoming objects. *'Vibration ☆ Angel' (バイブレーション☆エンジェル, Baiburēshon ☆ Enjeru): Puri-Puri Prisoner uses his shaking body from accumulated damage to increase the power of his attacks. :*'Vibration Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (バイブレーション ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Baiburēshon Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): This is a combination of his Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush '''and his '''Vibration ☆ Angel. It was first used to kill Vacuuma.' ' *'Angel ☆ Bristle Armor' (エンジェル☆剛毛アーマー, Enjeru ☆ Gōmō Āmā): Puri-Puri Prisoner grows body hair to increase his defenses. He can deploy his Bristle Armor fast enough before Garou can attack him at close range. *'Barrage' (連打, Renda): A technique Puri-Puri Prisoner copied from Deep Sea King where the user unleashes multiple underhand punches into his opponent. Each punch is powerful enough to leave marks in the opponent's body. It was used against a monster that was as strong as the Deep Sea King. *'Deep Kiss Sentence' (ディープキスの刑, Dīpukisu no Kei): Puri-Puri Prisoner threatens to give someone a deep kiss. Equipment *'Angel Shots:' (Anime-only) Puri-Puri Prisoner carries syringes with him with an unidentified liquid in them, which he calls "Angel Shots". According to him, those are "medicine". *'Phone:' Puri-Puri Prisoner carries a phone which he hides up his buttocks. He cracked it when he heard his fellow prisoners were kidnapped by monsters. *'Transmitter:' Puri-Puri Prisoner receives a transmitter from Child Emperor that allows them to keep track of each other's location. It was given in preparation for the select S-Class heroes participating in invading the Monster Association. Hero Rating Puri-Puri Prisoner's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *At some point, his hero name was changed. *According to the databook: **What he likes are his boyfriend's gifts, his body, watching the dance "ikebana", and stew.: *The origin of his hero name comes from demonstrating his heroism after becoming a jailbreak hero. *Puri-Puri Prisoner was seen in a poster during Sneck's seminar. *Puri-Puri Prisoner is ranked 15th in the character popularity poll. *A lot of prisoners stated that he always skips prison labour. This is most likely due to his job as a hero. *ONE has said that Puri-Puri Prisoner could defeat the Giant Crow that crashed into King's home. References Navigation zh:水嫩嫩囚犯 fr:Pri-Pri Prisonnier Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes